


Rock The Creature, Stop Its Screams

by Deiwimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chapters sized perfect for bus rides, Delusions, Edgy rides, Gore, He Is Beyond Delusional, M/M, Not Fluff, Please do not read if sensitive, Probably Not In Your Eyes, Ramsay Is Baby Crazy, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Torture, baby fever, flaying, more tags to come, oddly written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: Ramsay catches maternal feelings.
Relationships: Thramsay
Comments: 48
Kudos: 43





	1. Borne Of Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> _Her tears flaked last night, they would not slide for the red in her eyes. This dark day is dim, and she needed sight to see and save everything._

_He relishes in terror, besotted with fey. She runs but it burns inside, there was nowhere to hide. He seeks, she knows; he seeks and moons she’ll find. Her end he portends in his much illusioned head, and she runs._

_His prey is spotted with sweat and filth, he smells the tremors. The leaves cut, the twigs impale. She dashes, she runs, scampers. The fall is her ruin. They bark and bite, denting her healthy rind. She grunts, then they turn and draw out, and she meets ice eyes. She falls down depths. Now she found the hells and their paramour._

_He captures the screams, plays with her fear, her terror and doom. His knife he skims high to the jaw, down the paunch to flit. Her guts he fondles, the blood he eats. He worships her locks and hands and nails and feet. The spleen is forsaken, it raptures for his hunger. Then her gash splutters. She comes gore on his blade, quivering reds._

_Her eyes say she was lost. Pierced by sharp spite and care, but disregard. The hunter takes her hide. Iris is black, shining split. It is soft and ample, thin but strong. Before it hardens he will tear and slide it apart. The slits peel deep and leave her to weep, wailing softly until she stills._

_The babe is born; in thick velvet and wet threads. Little creature, screeching from the cold and birth. In delight the hunt gives what he wants; it chokes for a brief twist, then its eyes are moving below the purple lids. He severs the useless strand. In coppered, dried arms the small babe sleeps, riding on a tall red steed._

_The carcass is left, rotting on moss and solitude. She was forever lost, sacrificed to the mud of the marsh. The ashes are left to the howling, taking airs. Raping her off every thing._


	2. House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A House. A Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The ice had set, Reek was taken in after beatings of snow. Chained at the bedpost, while the master hunted two legged beasts._

_Flakes palely flash down the stone halls, dropping off Ramsay’s cloak and hood. Heavy boots hie to his chambers, climbing spiral stairs bearing enchanted weights. Bewitched, frost meets imagined earth rocks, locked one the other deeply. The wench would never see it again._

_Head reached for his heart, and chest it moved. It says with no words, it calls warmth and heartbeats. Its tune is in Ramsay’s soul, its need is his desire. Taken upstairs the child looks peaceful. It was warmed by maternal pelt, and now it nestled in thin frail arms. It is our babe, he says. Sea greens meet fear, but then they understand. Reek holds it very long._

_It breathes, and it weighs much for so small a thing. Reek sees darknesses subside, all one, leaving his earth and rug. He holds life, and he holds a dream covered in fresh skin and bane. His head disappears, and it passes with the other’s. One inside Reek weeps for him, and the other grips hopes._

_The babe wakes, it needs better love. It asks for new warmth. It cries for sleep. The cot is next to the bed now. Ramsay calls for a nurse to feed it. She may not find the door from its time. The feminal care is in a small room close, until all length. It whines for arms, and strokes and soft waggling. The chains freeze the child, and they are none then._

_It wants, it wants, it wants, they give._

_It slumbers and drinks, sleeps and shits. It wails and receives. It suffocates and comforts, then its glee hunts Reek, and tangles Ramsay. The snare of wood and silk is not for a babe, it holds white enmeshed hair and strange caught eyes. The bastard wants his plague, one he took fit. Reek wants Ramsay’s plague, be a plague for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing House.


	3. But It Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does it cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There is a child, it is a stripe in its box._

_But it screams, and goes red with the shift of dust specks. It wails the night, and Ramsay calls it away. Reek cannot go outside, he cannot leave because the man himself is here now. He looks the babe, so little. There is no egress for dogs like Reek. There is cold; and staying still._

_There is speech without noise, and the man says words not for the ear. Then fists whiten in violent blushing. Reek stares down. Pale eyes meet. Small babe sees furs and a man in half. It turns and sees a scare in whole. Little mouth gasps, and Reek’s hair covers the face. He; the man, is out of the room and Reek shakes. The child grasps hair and may wail if Reek does not bring his finger on its cheek. Rock the babe, the master whispers. Make it sleep. Reek does, the little creature has fallen in dream._

_Silently there are cries, twisted and fractured. The cuts and chokes are quiet and many tranquil. Tears fall down in soundless ease. There is no fight, there are no sounds, all one of a rage so mutely discreet. They must forget the very sound._

_The blood bows to the humble sheet, and curtsies to the rug. Furs accept the spittle of gore in their very gentle warmths._

_Rose, daffodil, baby breath and lavender, visage so drained. Of sleep, eyes tense and webbed in red. No rue, no awe from the lord, the lord merely holds light. Bound to gentleness the creature eyes Ramsay's full lip. He sobs without a tone. His only is strong, terse. Reek is wrong, and dulled from privilege. He hunts, brings warmth, he gifted and offered and gave. Reek was made to be wrong. He willed for a niceness he may present. It. It was there, it was asleep and in sound solace._

_The sheet turns with sting and pains. He has been suffered and handed in a tight embrace. The child cannot leave, you will not leave. It is yours, you birthed it. Remember honeyed dove. A creature as you, is only rarest graced with givens. It is mine, yours as good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noise complaint from daddy. Tsk tsk.
> 
> But then they kiss and make up!


	4. Hush, Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Giving justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Our night before was too cruel. Every day bears new beginnings._

_I will take away all pain. You may only listen once. I can be your brightness now, you tend to it and I. I give your comfort a mere cyss, for which you grate. And you should be so, my creations bow to me for that they lost me dignity._

_You remember, what I jaculate they will accede, and cherish with zeal. Even if it’s mud and filth. But I am in a better mood. You stay here now, the babe sleeps, so you won’t be loud._

_Come to the bed, give me another child. Sit and spread your legs. Lie on your back, you will have me take you again tonight, because I want another babe. It goes deep so I can plant it inside. Move with me, pleasure it to bring forth my seed. You shy so much, but our union is beautiful._

_You have tranced me with your sound. Call me Ramsay, not the other, quiver for him, your god. I’ll open your eyes, because this rite is sacred, and I rule your joy. You’re all mine, the light enchants us both. You see. I know, when I touch it I can glimpse of it too. You feel wonderful, come._

_You may give me more someday. Perhaps the years next. You would thank me, down a run._

_It wakes up; give it the woman, tell her words, any promise does the work as well. If she screams bring me a bridle for the cow. If you come with news worse, she be the second who will allow a scolding._

_Tell me you’re sorry, you cannot stop being dull. Some things you can’t control; though you could better much. You’d better go, before you wake the town and up. I will give more of your justice, gentle if you please and it stops its squalls for the night._

_Your serene return, you are good, I am glad. Tuck it in, not too tight now. You may have my justice finally, so come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ramsay has to relieve his frustrations some way.


	5. The Depths of Rearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit. At what cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A child, human one; did you see? Days, how many a few you say, no, do no more._

_The bundle of Ramsay’s arms, suckling his thumb. He lolls and rolls it about, within his arms. It has opened eyes, they are rocks of earth, a ground with growing roots. The babe has been quiet for a while._

_Then door creaks. She is timid, soft. He is unbothered, it seems. Peaked is her curiosity. He wills nothing bring her back. Her paunch is full, and he holds It, he holds the babe closer and out away._

_What wind wandered in, he wanted no place. Courteous to, underlying mien, with prices indistinct. She stares, looks, dared stooping to scrutiny. O, why must he be all one. Seven fingers shall turn to six, just for being incomplete._

_They will have on riving fires fine spluttering feet. Never leave, bold steps he made this morn, and there shall be deserving fruit. Ramsay will cackle the flames himself, and be the very biting burns._

_She shows concern, she does not, because it is she. How she sees fit to meddle, he will see her to rents in his dreams._ Unbothered, it seems. _It bothers him much and a lot._

_Door swings through with dreading alarm, makes it far and high._

_Where have you been? Where have you gone, fetch me did I say, would you think not? You are dull, a maggot’s kin, a pig’s head. I shall only fantasize for what you show me to forgive. Now it weeps. You have seen it now, you have spoiled yourself in finery and myself in troubled tiffs._

_And now you water your cheeks, with false regret. It is the child who cries, you have no rights. And now you soil my ground with drops of that treachery._

_Below, I want you there, how do you shake, you hold truly no remorse. I have been more than sparing of your hide, and this is my garland of thanks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walda raises some...hostility.


	6. Be Sorry For All You Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek feels bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Seeking for reasons, the little thing sobs. Not the babe, but Reek._

_It has closed its eyes, soft and so serene. And now they go, down stairs of heavy stone. Reek holds tears in the eyes, awaits his fate. There is metal, wood, and resounding heat._

_He dares not speak, he dares not plead. Either stay put, or hurt millions a time worse. He brought this upon himself. Eyes still running, nose slimy wet, and Reek is still sobbing, but he knows there is no sin worse than bearing his Ramsay shame._

_What shames he wouldn't know, it matters only that he is forgiven. He feels better after I scream, and now he has brought the fire to my legs and feet. And it hurts, the blaze won’t cease coming to me! I want him to suffer my pleas, oh, mercies, mercy please! But he wouldn’t like hearing sense of me, I must remain screeching. Else I will never lie on the rag; by his side, on his floors any more._

_Left him all one, I had. Now I need to learn to take my leaves carefully. I feel cold air, the flames are away, and I only sob. No more screams, and he is much kind for it. He says the torch tires him but I know better, Reek knows he is sparing me. Why he has taken out his tools as well. He only wants me to learn one of my teachings well._

_He tells me; never leave such as I had again. I never would, ever after he ends my day. He says I will lie on the cell ground tonight. He is just, as he is kind. Just for tonight I will pay and with winds so cold that shatters he has cared for me. I can see; see the cloth he left on the floor to cover me._

_He has chosen one now, and I won’t ask for anything. Reek has been neglectful and he atones for it. And that is how my fingers turn to six. When I can; when master calls for me, I will crawl my way of dirt to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure he has the memo now.


	7. Stay Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is not to step out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Have you remembered your place beside me and only me? Good._

_The babe can’t see, the filth and taints and evil all over him. It watches Reek through unfiltered need. But Reek can't walk, can't sleep. Pains all over his legs, and hands, and head, and feet. Fingers clutch cloth that does not exist, remembering, fondly whispering warmths to him._

_Ramsay has his head turned away, he sits on the other edge of the bed, he rides on his Blood and he dines at the halls. Reek to be forsaken in the room; Reek is spoken to, no punishment is this, and he will remain. But he is weighted with fears. There is no other thing, no cause to pain and so hurt Reek._

_His master orders he stay close, then he has left, no needing him come after. The babe whines, stares at stark walls. It turns, wanting for a better eye. In maternal pelts; winter wrappings, it wishes for the woman. Visions tremble in Reek’s issued predicament. And his air, in his chest scents controversy._

_The behest to dismiss, or a babe to be left. Be left when he finds a nest of mares. To instinct his loyalties again, and solaces convict. Would he not stay, yet he should pull none steps more._

_The walls spurn brightened lives, blaring colour in his sights. Reek shivers, but does step. One tread soft, other light, rest upon heavied agonies. Sweet allayed to cruelties, brought by his raw of head. Reasoning durance in acrid cold, a one to abhor. He glances the babe time more and latches on the door._

_Reek has rags succinct, from squires before, no hound’s fur warms breathing corpses early lost. Be dissonant thoughts, spite Ramsay’s creature and Reek’s loves. Unlocked, it is death. He cannot cringe; and she floods him an unformed scream. Reek feels a break but is stilled, then the child rolls to his very skin and limbs' expense._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Ramsay's deal could be.
> 
> Alright, it may be a while until I update the next one, as I’m working on a new work. Why yes it is about yet another weird concept! In fact, it might be the oddest yet!  
> There's also a serious exam coming up for me soon, so I might end up revising a lot until July. Though I'm still hoping I do get to squeeze in some works occasionally.


	8. Saved and Pardoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course she's not getting any privilege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Your resistances are futile._

_The world whirls for Reek and he is spun in ill turns. Sickness comes over him when he sees his master’s face. Ramsay will care for it, he will take them all out of the muddle. He first tells the stunned little thing to pick it up, and he does in a haste. The soft furs and skins have protected it. It takes Reek too much not to scream his own._

_The woman now shakes in panicked wailing, and he is upon her, tearing tresses away. She screeches and slumps in defeated loss. Bloodied breaths, they ask for mercy, and the lifting lungs allow it. She is to lock herself in stoned walls, until the babe grows white, paining teeth. The room crumbles on her mind, but she dares not give contrast. Her head is shambled muddle, and her head is broken shards. She can only grate that the creature is the bastard’s warmth these nights._

_Again, it is safely in Reek’s arms, not to startle, Reek gave it one of his thumbs. It clutches and squeaks. Ramsay has turned now, he takes it from his arms and rips her dress apart. The breast is swollen, and the babe taking, suckles. She prefers pain and fiery veins much. All better than the child of madness taking her soul and milk on the ground._

_Ramsay is swift on his Reek and he wouldn’t abide disasters grave as these. For all tragedy he broke one toe. No maesters will keep it any. Stifled scream moved into a choke. Reek knew it was light for forgiveness. Ramsay also knows it well. The child must have rendered him with gentle purgation. He is back with babe now, they are back with the heavy skies granting loving ties. She is back in her room now, the cold may help her not._


	9. An It Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Why does it need all?_

_It cries again, Ramsay’s ears by vibrant screeching are caused shrew assault. What does it want, what does it want what does it want! We give it milk. Change its’ shit. What does it want from me?! The babe is in the cradle, huddled though now it kicks the skins away from itself._

_Ramsay gripes the wooden cot and spits threats. It worsens the wails, now the eyes water and stream down the cheeks. He had felt a hate so hard, and the bundle he plucks outside. He hurries in haste to the window on his side, a drop to last them all a night, and mest more. Forever mores, and many of those. It is held out high, and it bothers itself none, only to Ramsay it trials._

_It grabs him in the eyes. He sees the earthy chalk. Ramsay’s babe reaches for him at last. Plump fingers and supple hands. Ramsay is sickened when the child curses him with smiles. He is filled and brimmed inside with many. He cannot say, because he would not know it from before._

_He supposed they would keep it, wishing it learns when to stop. It has stopped now that he has given it warmth, no grutch, and it chokes out laughs for it knows none. Ramsay will forgive and with more skin he will show tonight. An old mother rather than any other would do more. Reek was cornered in the wall of stone, softening his body after there had no falls. Ramsay tells him to keep it well._

_Now he descends down morbid stairs, to rattling chains and agony. He had purposes before and this is one to contempt he wouldn’t want. The child is his, and so is Reek. He spent sweat and gave in himself sore, yet he never threw Reek down heights that tall. And he won’t for the babe, for now it is theirs, and he must understand a lot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ramram is confused.


	10. Limpid Unclarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek has a dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Reek nights._

_Moon sings the firmament sweet, wakes the minims of the ground and trees. Reek watches a small peculiar on the ground, shining him immerse. Far from the jocund golden dawn and white morrow, but softer and embracing creatures in her lap._

_She holds all souls which offensive crawl, and men who obscenely toil. High heights and lowest depths both. And the blares gently unmix under her lights. That is why Reek will grate her awed. The child has slept. And he closes his eyes, ere the silent trees warble._

_Prince, where buxom fogs vouchsafe him, a blue hyaline undulates slow and satin. Breathing soft or loud, and perdurable. With numerous or not, imperishing sways. And this is the glorious dwelling of the drowned god. Deluges, a passage rite. The grey rocks are the bridge from Theon's earth._

_And thunder cracks with the unhallowed depth. Really he is Reek, the creature, and he sees two moons not one. No seas to bear. Slightliest of stars bless them and Reek is filled. Reek's true orisons is he._

_Reek, Reek, Reek! Any thing other, an ill matching word. And he is pleased so, bare now and shifted. So he takes delight, all his by right, on the fur. Reeks sighs and burns frenetic, while every threshing may feel a kiss._

_But by his livid flames blustering, the young shriek troubles every blessing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's feels like ages! Hopefully it hasn't lost any flavour!


	11. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Plumpest tiny hands._

_It has a fleshied, rosy skin. And he waves long feathers over it. The rest runs deep, chronos rivaled. After the shiny glitter throng of beads, over the beat softened skins, they reach, extend and welcome him. It curls the lips and throws teréd liberty. Clear eyes and needy bout of wills. Any, intelligential to its clean obnoxious deed._

_It sleeps for the originators weal, and mest hap-aimed aplomb of laughs. A child so serene, where now obvious it is to Ramsay and in trial abstract, obliviating. Shortly obsequious and though not well called, non unfelt. Permissive of Ramsay out of the hall, but no gardens or yard. A child still reaches with its hands. So fitly they remiss a brush, and for that Reek raises his wilful cut love. Newest sentire keeps him._

_Up on a dais Reeks filters dirt, as reins sieve noxious blood. The vast eyes sift colour shapes and size, and Reek is held and occupied but not today. Now Ramsay weighs and baits play with it. It's quiet profound in well turns. Its hands grasp loose on the close thin strands, and unterse mumbling. And then his shoulder graced as one altar safe. Never would it be past sublime._

_Fixed stars to undoom and offer wordless, spoken dole. Passive as before they held, and now so closely they deal with favoured growth. And sun muses, and moon darkling brightens the reds and whites. Justful reds and blues entwine with the grounded stone and the ancient pale crimsons. All that each wishes and not, in a snarled fray._

_And Ramsay has a flickering, tumult licked, gods kissed toy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to holotype_hyena for giving me the writing energy!!


	12. Turtles Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Zeke, though I can't even remember what for. XD  
> Either way, thank you for being so supportive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Devotion has a double meaning._

_"My darling Reek, what wons be these ones, where had lore unfound? They are nothing but measured dirt. Savoury but rotten of worth." Ramsay laughs for the flukeless girls._

_Reek crouches and awaits every word. So what when his master speaks of whores and bitches? "You, unshrouded, docile a dog, I expect none much of your animated sentiment." He touches Reek's front and they then stand. When Reek is silent and alone, he much venial sits and crawls. In rarity he stays out of his iron links. Yet today he follows amain, one of his few chases, and for that he whispers thanks to the air._

_It is the truth when he wishes for their smooth stone, but Reek would out not a thing. Takes no much inducing Reek to continuous work. He has erected an individual love within his fear._

_He sees Ramsay's fingers, hard and belike worked. Headed home, Reek holds his private warmth. Reek does have thought. Not bright, and times uneases in them. This one a liquid berries' red, would shame any other if not Ramsay's creature himself. And where **he** would fit together upon the stone? For **he** would not, Reek would so, well and devoted so._

_**He** would have soon wished to regain silence which **he** kept far long, but Reek believes it to be made good, well arranged. Perhaps Reek's interest takes no essence, yet none taught him any late wrong._

_And when he is on his floor; final home, next to the wood that sways, Reek; mindly torn and struggled, may rest an eye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too saccharine? XD

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, that escalated.


End file.
